


No Such Thing As Feelings...Right?

by vanityaffair



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's deep in his feelings,(My version of what he did after he kissed Stratton).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Feelings...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired throughout my trip and I managed to get to watch Houdini and Doyle,The Necrophone one but I’m not sure about the other eposide…Though I’m not into straight relationships (in real life,I’m bi…So pussy or dick,it don’t matter.)I decided to mention some of that little sweet adorable (HORRIFYING!(I’m very jealous)kiss that Houdini and Adelaide shared. What Houdini does after that little mhm mhm?I um…really don’t know but I made up something.

 

Houdini racked his brain immediately. Once Adelaide had left the room,He was mentally kicking his own ass. Why did he do that? Dive in on her like that while she’s still having grievance over her husband? So stupid!

Houdini went straight for the alcohol which was going to be the next thing on his thoughts. He never should have done that. Though tension between them had became thick with unknown borders that were tempting to cross,But they never took a step over it. Besides it was insane and he was just driven by her. Nothing more…Nothing less. Feelings were for the weak. Those who couldn’t perform things like escaping a tank under 4 mintues. Houdini poured the whisky into his tumbler and he gulped it down immediately. It would be better to be drunk and stumbling in confusion than to try and think of a major apology to Adelaide for his advances.

Ah,what was best to left alone should be left alone. Harry Houdini,The greatest escape artist in history… feel affection for a constable?Where has his brain gone?Possibly to hell. Or maybe down to his crotch where most desires start out from, From the waist down.

He sighed,sitting down on his bed,exhaustion and confusion melting and oozing onto his overworked brain,Hard whisky knocking his soberness to hell while he placed the cool glass to his head,savoring the coldness of it.

Devil: _‘You at least got what you wanted besides the fact that you want to fuck her really badly to no avail.’_

Angel _: ‘You two are better as friends. Besides, she is still in grievance of her husband and she wishes to find out who killed him and what they were after.’_

It was those two voices that sat on his shoulders, One right and the other one right but there always had to be one wrong and one right answer to this type of situation,Meaning that it would best to remain friends and keep the friendship in a nice area… Like the bedroom.

He groaned tiredly,falling back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling with boredom. But then another impulse. ANOTHER BLOODY FUCKING IMPULSE!

Oh how he wanted his opium pipe. Though he wasn’t in pain,His head was cracking up with pain as that impusle came into vision.

His desires diverted away from the constable…And onto Doyle. Desires,desires when will they stop? Probably never. Yeah,he was deep in his feelings. Though he just kissed the constable,the one he’s been looking at,he’s not forgetting Doyle. Yeah,he has had dreams that he was snuggled up against Doyle at night and the other dreams were with Adelaide laying up against him,warm and resting. What the fuck is wrong with him? But the dreams he had most were about Doyle, Adelaide…well they were more like once a week.

Yep…He was too,too deep in his feelings. When he smashed his lips on Adelaide’s,so many pretty little Cloud 9 thoughts had rushed through his head but then…He imagined that it was Doyle he was kissing. Well…that ruined the kiss. He absentmindly felt his lips but then stopped,shaking off the thoughts that he would later indulge in personally but for now…He was just in his feelings. It was like: 70 precent Adelaide but 90 precent Doyle…

Oh now he wishes that Doyle was the one kissing him,feeling him and making him feel some type of way.

Damn feelings!

The End

A/N:Just a drabble.

 


End file.
